


Innocence

by shrugsidk



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Betaed, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugsidk/pseuds/shrugsidk
Summary: Hop can't sleep and joins his brother in his bed, in the morning he finds a surprise.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. 
> 
> Please be aware that Hop is 5 or 6 y/o and Leon is around 14 or 15 y/o in this fic! (It's not explicitly stated in the fic but I tried to hint at their ages)
> 
> Big thanks @[dyspnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyspnea/pseuds/dyspnea) for betaing again, wouldn't dare to publish anything without her lol

Leon was awakened late at night by a sniffling Hop standing in his door frame. After several years of being an older brother, this was something he was used to by now. Hop had probably had a nightmare again. 

"Lee?" he whined. "Are you awake?" 

_'Well, now I am,'_ Lee thought, a little bit annoyed, but he felt too bad for his baby brother to ignore him.

"Yeah Hop, what's wrong?" Leon asked despite already knowing what Hop wanted. 

"I can't sleep…" Hop seemed almost embarrassed this time. Maybe he started feeling too old for this. 

Leon turned around to face him and lifted his blanket,. "Wanna come in?" 

Despite the darkness in his room, he could practically see Hop's eyes light up. Then his little brother nodded enthusiastically and hurried across the room to join him in his bed. 

Hop cuddled up to him and gave him a little peck on the lips. Leon briefly wondered when his little brother would feel too old for _that_. He brushed Hop's bangs up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before wishing him a good night.

"Good night Lee, you're the best," Hop mumbled, already close to falling asleep. 

Sure, Leon sometimes acted like he was annoyed by this, but he actually enjoyed having a little cuddle buddy once in a while. Soon he fell back asleep, too.

\---

The next morning, Hop woke up to the familiar feeling of his brother's arms wrapped around him. When he moved around a little to cuddle up to Leon, he felt some something unfamiliar against his lower back.

Curious as he is, he slipped out of his brother's arms and lifted the part of the blanket covering their hips. Hop spotted a huge bulge at the front of Leon's pants. 

_'Weird…'_ Hop thought. _'Is there something in his pants?'_

He crawled down until his face was on the same level as his older brother's crotch and carelessly pulled down Leon's pants along with his underwear. 

Something hit against Hop's face and he pulled back a little to inspect it. Oh, it was just his brother's peepee? Hop was surprised. But it seemed so different from how it looked normally, like when they used to take baths together. 

He looked up and noticed his brother was still fast asleep. It didn't seem like the state of his lower parts bothered him at all. 

_'If it doesn't hurt, it should be okay to touch it, right?'_ Hop thought to himself. 

His small hands reached for his big brother's shaft and touched it carefully first, then a bit rougher. He was fascinated by how he could move the skin on it and what the tip of the cock looked like when he pulled the skin down a little. 

After he touched it for a while, Hop noticed a weird liquid slowly dripping from the head. It didn't look like pee but he had no clue what else it could be. 

As always, nothing could stop Hop from satisfying his curiosity. He touched it with his finger, noticing it had a strange consistency. He wondered what it tasted like and licked his finger, but there was so little it barely tasted anything. Shamelessly, he just went for it and licked the tip of his older brother’s cock directly. It tasted kind of bitter.

A soft groan left Leon’s mouth but he didn’t seem to wake up. Hop continued to touch and lick his older brother in fascination and Leon’s hips started to move towards his touch. 

Suddenly, Leon moaned and hot liquid shot all over Hop’s face. He was taken aback and just froze for a bit. When he finally looked up, he noticed Leon was no longer asleep.

\---

Leon woke up with a moan on his lips. _‘Ugh, another wet dream,’_ he thought when he noticed a dampness between his legs. When he looked down at himself to check if he ruined his pants, he was met with another pair of golden eyes, the sight of his dick freed from his pants and Hop’s face covered in his cum.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he hastily grabbed some tissues from his night stand. 

“Oh my God… Hop, what did you _do?_ ” he asked as he started to roughly wipe off his cum from his _little brother’s face_.

It seemed like Hop could sense his distress and was quickly infected with it, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Shit, Leon hated nothing more than making his baby brother cry… He had to calm down so he’d be able to calm Hop down as well. He slowed down with the cleaning and tried to be not as rough. He didn’t want to hurt Hop, after all. 

“L-Lee?” Hop said in a shaky voice, wiping a tear from his eye “I’m. sorry… please don’t be mad…”

Leon had just finished wiping Hop’s face clean, though he made a mental note to have Hop wash it properly again later in the bathroom. He grabbed his little brother under his arms and pulled him up so he was face to face with him.

If it weren’t for the fact that Hop obviously had no idea what was going on, Leon probably would’ve already have died from embarrassment by now. He was glad his brother was still so cute and innocent. 

“It’s okay Hop, I’m not mad… you just surprised me a bit.” That was definitely an understatement, but there was no need for Hop to know that.

“Why was your peepee like that? Did it hurt?” Hop asked worriedly. 

Leon blushed furiously and struggled for words. “I… uh, no it didn’t hurt, don’t worry,” he said, ignoring the other question completely. Hop seemed happy enough with that answer, though; his distressed look was fading from his face. 

“Listen Hop… you can’t just touch other people down there, especially not without asking them first, got that?” Leon tried to explain weakly. He hoped he didn’t sound to scolding because he knew what a crybaby Hop could be. 

“Okay…” was all he got as a reply. 

Leon looked at the clock and groaned, it was still so early… “Let’s get some more sleep, okay Hop?” 

Hop nodded and buried his face in Leon’s chest. A sigh left Leon’s mouth. He hoped next time he woke up, things would be back to normal. Then he stroked Hop’s hair until they both drifted off to sleep.

\---

Despite the disaster from last time, Leon couldn’t refuse Hop when he was standing at his door a few nights later again. At least nothing ended up being awkward between them and Hop still acted like his usual self.

Like most mornings, Leon woke up with morning wood. He noticed Hop was already awake. Kind of hard not to notice when he was staring at him so intensively.

“Good morning Lee,” Hop said smiling.

“Morning Hop,” Lee mumbled. 

Just when Leon was about to excuse himself to leave for the bathroom, Hop spoke up again. 

“Uhm… Lee?” 

“Yeah?”

“You said if I asked first, I could touch it, right?” Hop asked, looking at Leon’s crotch.

“Uhm…” was all Leon managed to respond. That wasn’t exactly what he had told Hop, was it?

“So can I? Please?” Hop asked with an Oscar-worthy puppy-eyes look on his face. 

God, why was his little brother so cute? Leon gulped. 

“O-Okay…” Leon simply said. 

Because Leon loved his baby brother. It wouldn’t be nice to refuse him, right?


End file.
